Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch screen panel may be used as an input device of a display device instead of a switch or a keyboard. The touch screen panel may be an input device that recognizes a user's contact position on a screen.
A method of implementing the touch screen panel may be divided into a resistive method and a capacitive method. The resistive touch screen panel may detect a voltage output when patterns for detecting position information are touched by an external pressure and calculate position information touched by the user as coordinates. The capacitive touch screen panel may detect a change in capacitance generated between patterns for detecting position information and calculate position information touched by the user as coordinates.
The touch screen panel may include an active area and a non-active area surrounding the active area. A sensing pattern may be formed in the active area. The sensing pattern may be used as a pattern for detecting position information. The sensing pattern may include sensing cells formed of a transparent conductive layer and a bridge pattern for connecting the sensing cells. A connection wire may be formed in the non-active area. The connection wire may be connected to the sensing pattern to transmit a signal detected by the sensing pattern to a driving circuit.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.